


Warm On A Cold Night

by shesbreathless



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bath Sex, Bickering, Fluff, M/M, the holy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: The one in which it's cold, and Nico and Levi come up with fun ways to keep warm.





	Warm On A Cold Night

The wind feels like it’s making its way into Levi’s clothes even through the scarf he has wrapped tight around his neck. With the hat pulled low on his forehead he can’t see much, but the sunlight reflecting on the snow on the street is blinding, and Levi hates all of this so much.

He’s walking to Nico’s house, stepping carefully around the tall mounds of snow. He knows Nico will be delighted by this weather, but Levi really isn’t. If he can see his own breath, there’s nothing to be happy about.

When he finally reaches Nico’s front door, he stomps his feet to get the excess of snow off, and rings the doorbell. He looks around himself while he waits, and he has to admit that it looks nice, the way everything is glistening. He just wishes it wasn’t so damn cold.

He hears the key turning in the lock and he turns around, ready to be hit by Nico’s ‘I love snow’ smile, but all he sees on his face is a deep frown.

“What happened?” he’s immediately worried.

Nico moves to the side to let him in without a word. As soon as Levi steps in, he realises what the problem is. The inside of the house is as cold as the outside, and that is definitely not how it’s supposed to be.

“The heating is broken,” is all Nico says before disappearing into the living room.

Levi takes off his scarf and hat and follows him. The couch is covered in heavy blankets and pillows, and Nico is sitting in the middle of the big mess, currently working on burying himself underneath them.

“The snow is not so nice now, is it?” Levi jokes, leaning against the door jamb.

“It’s not funny,” Nico snaps, picking up his phone and turning away.

Levi is taken aback by Nico’s answer and tone of voice. This is not going how he thought it would.

Nico is obviously annoyed by the silence. “You must be happy that I can’t enjoy the snow.”

Levi gapes at his back, speechless. He can’t tell if he’s being serious or if he just wants to pick a fight.

“Why are you acting like this is my fault?” he asks.

Nico doesn’t bother answering, just scoffing instead. Levi throws his arms up and leaves the room.

He’s never seen Nico act like that, so snappy and mad at apparently nothing, and he doesn’t know how to act around him. He feels powerless, because he really has nothing to do with it if the heating is broken. His first instinct is to take this personally, but then he hears Nico sniffle from the other room.

He feels himself deflate, and he realises that it’s not worth it to start an argument over this. He starts opening cabinets at random until he finds what he’s looking for. He has two steaming mugs of hot chocolate ready in no time.

He walks back into the living room and catches Nico turning away at the last second, obviously having been looking in the direction of where Levi was making all that noise, probably worried for the safety of his house. He’s fast, but Levi notices the redness around his eyes.

“Chocolate fixes everything,” Levi tells him, shoving the mug in his hands.

Nico looks down at it for a few seconds, completely silent. Levi moves some blankets so that he can, too, sit underneath them, close to Nico. He takes a sip of his own drink while he waits for Nico to say something.

He gets comfortable on the couch and turns the tv on, giving Nico the time he needs to come around. It really is freezing in the room, so he fluffs up another blanket and spreads it over both of them.

Nico sniffles again, and Levi’s heart breaks a little. He stretches a hand out with the palm facing upwards, and Nico fits his fingers between his. Levi squeezes his hand.

“I’m sorry,” Nico starts. “I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. It’s just that the repairman said they can’t come until tomorrow. It’s not an excuse, but I didn’t want you to be cold, knowing how much you hate it.”

Levi shakes his head and lifts their connected hands to drop a kiss on the back of Nico’s hand. He then finally turns to look Nico in the eyes. He looks like he’s genuinely sorry, not that Levi had any doubt. He takes another sip of his chocolate and then purses his lips for a kiss.

Nico immediately leans in, and Levi smiles into it. They’re okay.

“Did we just have our first argument?” he whispers.

Nico laughs, but his eyes are still lined with unshed tears. Levi tips his head to the side and considers his words.

“You’re really upset over this,” he says.

Nico nods, and finally drinks some of his hot chocolate. When he puts the mug down, his upper lip is lined with it, and Levi wants to wipe it away or lick it off, but he knows it’s not the moment.

“I’m just really sorry for being such an ass. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, of all people.”

Levi was never actually mad at him. He knew he was just overreacting because of whatever had happened, so he doesn’t even have to forgive him. He has an idea that will make them both feel better.

“Do you want to take a bath?” he asks him.

Nico’s face goes soft and he looks like he wants to actually start crying, so Levi kicks the blankets off of them and stands up, taking Nico with him by their still connected hands.

They shuffle quickly all the way to the bathroom, where Nico sits on the closed lid of the toilet, and Levi sets to work on filling the bath. While the water flows loudly in the otherwise silent room, he steps between Nico’s spread legs.

Nico settles his hands on his hips and rests his chin on Levi’s stomach, looking up at him. Levi runs his fingers through his hair, scratching the nape of his neck. They stay quiet, just enjoying each other’s touch.

“I love you,” Levi whispers after a few minutes.

He grabs the back of Nico’s shirt and tugs it up, taking it off and throwing it aside. They both work on their own clothes, until they’re both completely undressed and still holding each other. It’s not sexual, being like this, it’s about being vulnerable without having to worry about anything.

Levi feels all the leftover tension between them melt away with each second they spend pressed together. They’re both actually freezing, though, so Levi urges Nico to get up and into the tub.

Nico sits down first, and Levi fits himself between his legs, back pressed against chest. Nico fits his arms around his waist and relaxes, the water steaming around them.

“We’re totally going to the beach,” Nico sighs.

“What, right now?” Levi laughs, picking up Nico’s ridiculously nice smelling body wash.

“As soon as we get out of here.”

Levi hums and turns around to kiss Nico’s jawline. He wouldn’t mind seeing Nico in a swimsuit, or sunbathing on the sand.

“I’m holding you to that,” he tells Nico, patting the arms he has crossed over his stomach.

Nico leans down to gently bite the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. Levi hums quietly and pushes back against him.

“I can think of something else that will keep us warm,” Nico whispers in his ear.

“Mh,” Levi bends his head to the side to give him more space to bite and kiss. “Tell me about the beach.”

Nico chuckles and sucks hard on the side of his neck. There’s probably going to be a bruise there if he keeps going, but Levi couldn’t care less when it feels this good.

“It’s going to be so hot,” Nico says gruffly. “And wet, and tight, and…”

Levi has a feeling they’re not talking about the beach anymore. Nico slides his hands down Levi’s front and grabs his dick underneath the water. Levi jumps and then relaxes, spreading his legs and leaning his head back on Nico’s shoulder.

Nico does quick work of pumping him to full hardness. The water slows down his movements, but it also makes everything hotter, and Levi is moaning before he can help himself.

“Let me,” he tries turning around to get his hands on Nico as well, but he doesn’t let him.

“I’m good,” Nico easily explains, hitching his hips forward and biting his lower lip.

Levi gasps. Nico’s dick is sitting between Levi’s cheeks, providing friction for him every time Levi moves.

He thrusts up into Nico’s tight fist and back onto his hips. The water sloshes against the sides of the bathtub, and everything is incredibly hot in more than one way.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nico chants in his ear, stroking him faster and pushing up harder.

Levi holds onto the edges of the tub and gives back with just as much passion, moaning loudly when Nico twists his fist up and down over and over again. The sound gets swallowed and muffled by the steam filling the room.

Nico grips the underside of Levi’s thigh and helps him with his movements. “Are you close?”

Levi nods erratically and goes quiet, concentrating on the feeling of Nico’s hands on him and his body against his. The pressure builds and builds behind his bellybutton until it explodes, and he comes hard with a strangled sound.

Nico keeps stroking him until he twitches and pushes his hands away. He feels Nico jerking himself off behind him, and he thinks about helping him, but he doesn’t sound like he needs it.

In fact, not even a minute later, he’s grunting against Levi’s ear and then relaxing back against the side of the bathtub, taking Levi with him with a hand wrapped around his chest.

They lie there in silence, breathing heavily for a few minutes. When the water starts going uncomfortably lukewarm, they start shifting around to get out of the tub. Nico grabs a fluffy towel and wraps Levi in it before taking one for himself.

They stand in front of each other, both with wet hair dripping down their backs and shoulders. Levi steps closer and leans up on the tips of his toes to nuzzle his nose against Nico’s. Then a shiver goes down his spine.

“Were you joking about the beach?” Levi asks, quickly drying himself off.

“Absolutely not,” Nico wiggles his eyebrows and runs into his bedroom.

Levi smiles at his retrieving back, before following him. He’s definitely looking forward to warm sand under his feet, cool water under his back, and a half naked Nico sunbathing by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> The dear Reveriemare on here suggested I do this, and I had so much fun! It was supposed to be from Nico’s POV, but I feel like I don’t know his character enough to attempt that :( Hope it’s okay anyway! There may or may not be a sequel coming someday :P
> 
> The title is from the homonymous song by HONNE.
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
